John-117/Quotes
Halo: Combat Evolved *"No thanks to your driving, yes." - When Cortana asked him if he slept well. *"Don't get any funny ideas." - To Cortana, after putting her chip in his helmet. *"Punch it." - Stepping into the Bumblebee. *"We'll be fine." - In the Bumblebee, when Cortana suggested taking a seat *"Yes... Activate Halo's defenses, and destroy the Flood, which is why we brought the Index to the Control Center." - When Cortana asked him if he knew what he almost did. *"Something tells me I'm not gonna like this." - About a teleportation. *"No. I think we're just getting started." - When Cortana said that it is finished. Halo 2 *"Tell that to the Covenant" - To the Gunnery Sergeant, who was lamenting about expense of John's armor. *"I need a weapon." - To Avery Johnson. *"To give the Covenant back their bomb." - To Lord Hood, explaining him the reason for leaving Cairo Station. *"This thing is right. Halo is a weapon. Your Prophets are making a big mistake." - To the Arbiter. *"That Brute has the Index. And Miranda and Johnson. He can activate the ring." - To Cortana, in High Charity. *"This is Spartan-117, can anyone hear me? Over." - After the Forerunner Dreadnought jumped out of Slipspace near Earth. *"Sir, finishing this fight." - To Lord Hood, from the Forerunner Dreadnought. Halo 3 *"Does he usually mention me?" - After the High Prophet of Truth's message. *"You know me. When I make a promise..." - When he found Cortana in the infected High Charity. *"Lucky me. Do you still have it?" *"Thought I'd try shooting my way out—mix things up a little." - To Cortana, just before he picked her up. *"Wake me... When you need me." - Closing himself in the Cryotube. Halo Legends - "The Package" *"We make our own luck, but I'll always be there when you need me." - To Dr. Halsey, when she claims some of his luck must have rubbed off on her, to which she responds, "Don't make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it." *"Not lucky enough, we lost two Spartans today. Solomon, Arther, and that elite we encountered, he was strong. I have to be stronger." - To Halsey when she tells John how lucky he is. Halo: Reach Firefight Voice *"What are you lookin' at?" - When previewing his voice in the Armory. *"You need a weapon?" - When previewing his voice in the Armory. *"Did you miss me?" - When previewing his voice in the Armory. A reference to Cortana last line in Halo 3. *"Finish this Fight!" - If stared at for some time by a teammate. A reference to Halo 3 tagline. *"Time to give the Covenant back their bombs." - When equiping the plasma launcher. A reference to his line during the level Cairo Station. *"I'm just getting started." - When on a Killing Spree. *"Headshot, great." - After headshotting an enemy. *"Tango down." - After killing an enemy. *"Headshot." *"It's dead." - After killing an enemy. *"Frag out." When throwing a grenade. *"Cover me, I'm reloading." *"Reloading." *"Hostile eliminated." *"Ha!" - When throwing a grenade. *"Not bad, shot's on target." After killing multiple enemies. *"This is bad." - When stuck with a Plasma Grenade. *"Get behind me." - When switching to a Rocket Launcher. *"Plasma Launcher, ready." - When switching to a Plasma Launcher. *"Spartan-117, locked and loaded." - When switching to the Fuel Rod *"This ends here!" - Near the completion of a round or set. (Only said on Boss Waves.) Trailers Halo 2 E3 2003 Trailer *'Cortana': "Chief?!" *'John-117': "Hang on!" *'Cortana': "Betcha can't stick it." *'John-117 ''(surrounded by multiple Energy Sword-wielding Elites) : plasma grenade "You're on." [[Plasma Grenade]] Starry Night Trailer *Marine: "Marine! Fall back, now!" *Sergeant Major: "Any sign of the Chief?" *'''Third Marine: "Negative, sir. I think we lost him." *'John-117': "Not yet." Category: Quotes